


In Tandem

by RazleDazle



Series: Speak to Me [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Rhink Ficathon, M/M, Poetry, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett and Link are bound by an invisible force that moves their bodies in the same direction. Do they even realize it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from the Holiday Rhink Ficathon picture prompt, from the excitement of their New York City Trip, general Rhink and this set of [gifs](http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/post/154964067319/their-bodies-share-the-same-heart-and-soul-that).

 

* * *

 

The city weighs heavy upon their hearts

As the Christmas lights twinkle

Reflecting them in the stars

In tandem, their limbs quietly encircle.

 

Snowflakes fleck upon their face

Between their weary minds

As they close the small, tight space

In tandem, they are blind.

 

Breathe and step upon the stair

Thought builds upon the other

Smile and you’re already there

In tandem, for now together.

 

It has reached the end, this weary day

Night has just nearly begun its turn

Thoughts become the words they did not say

In tandem, air is cold as insides burn.


End file.
